


On this Dark Shore

by ragnarok89



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Canon - Manga, Dark Past, Drabble, F/F, Friendship/Love, Healing, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. All she wanted was to see the day Shahrazad was happy enough to sing again.





	On this Dark Shore

Shahrazad knew that she could not sing another day more, even when she stood in the light.

Esther realized this early on, and it did not take her much longer to realize why. The worlds of the Terrans and the Methuselah collided, crashing into each other, and there was much she had not known, for years. Until she met Shahrazad, the changing of her destiny.

In the time they have known each other, Esther tried to persuade the Countess of Tigris to sing, but she couldn't. Not in the beautiful way that she did. It was not without scars; Esther's left her stagnant, afraid, but Shahrazad's were much more dangerous. Being a Methuselah, a vampire herself, she was met with hatred, fear, and paranoia, even after her intentions were true.

It was easy to say that people could change, both the Terrans, the Methuselah, and the in-between. But Esther knew that change was never, _ever_ easy. She had lived through changes for better and for worse, time and time again. She had many, many chances to turn back, much like the people who could never change, but she didn't. All she wanted was to see the day that Shahrazad was happy enough to sing again.

Finding Shahrazad on the dark shores of the beach, bathed in moonlight, Esther took her hand, and she smiled. Her eyes shimmering, her own smile growing, the Countess began to sing once more. Esther closed her eyes and listened to the most beautiful song she had heard.


End file.
